dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cell vs Doomsday
Description Doomsday from DC comics takes on Cell from DBZ, which one of these abominations of genetic engineering will be victorious? Fight Cell is waiting for in his arena for the Cell Games to finally take place, Cell in the distance see's a muscular gray alien jumping in the distance, it gets closer and closer before it finally lands on the arena and lets out a monstrous roar. The creature points towards Cell and makes a fist. Cell: Oh if you want a battle with you'll have to wait 5 more days my fellow monste- Before Cell can finish his sentance Doomsday attempts to throw a punch at Cell, but Cell moves behind him and impales him with his hand. This seemingly kills Doomsday who is currently motionless on the floor. Cell: God dammit i'll have to dispose of the body. Just then Doomsday surprises Cell by punching him in the midsection, making him back away a bit. "This'll be interesting" Cell says after striking a smirk. HERE WE GO! Doomsday throws a punch at Cell who ducks and uppercuts the big brute, he follows this with a kick to Doomsday's side finishes off with a large ki blast to the face. Doomsday goes flying but quickly regains his footing, Doomsday saw that Cell was flying towards him and he quickly punched Cell threw the mountain in the background. As Cell was getting up Doomsday landed a couple of feet next to him. Cell: I'm impressed, this floating rock is able to produce beings this strong. Cell then fired multiple ki blasts at Doomsday who just took it, this pissed off Doomsday who jumped towards Cell and did a downwards punch on Cell's head. Doomsday then grabbed Cell's head and repeatedly punched him in the gut. He then threw Cell into the air and jumped towards cell to slam him back into the ground, however Cell quickly moved past Doomsday and fired an energy beam on Doomsday's back which sent him into the ground instead. When Cell reached the ground he got ready a Desctructo Disc. Cell: It's been fun but I'll have to end this quickly. As Cell fired the Destructo Disc the attack just desintigrated upon impact once it touched Doomsday upon impact. Cell was at a lost for words when he witnessed this. Cell: What I-Impossible! Doomsday saw Cell frightened and laughed at his struggles. This made Cell furious, "DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME!!!", Cell flew towards Doomsday and both traded several punches, hitting each other in the face and their bodies. Cell stopped this when he took Doomsday on a ride through several mountains and threw a long distance. Cell: LET'S SEE YOU SURVIVE THIS!!! KAME, HAME, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Doomsday was hit with the Perfect Kamehameha and was struggling to stay move towards Cell, eventually Doomsday had the energy to keep moving towards Cell, he extended his poisonous claws and stabbed it into Cell, which caught Cell off guard and made him fall to his knees. Doomsday repeatedly stabbed Cell with his claws until Cell can no longer get up, Doomsday then grabbed Cell's head and ripped it off, once he pulled it off he let out a monstrous roar of victory, for he has beaten Cell. Or so he thought As Doomsday was walking off in the distance, Cell's head grew back and once it grew back he pulled out Doomsday's claws out of him. Doomsday heard Cell and he quickly ran towards Cell. Cell quickly moved behind Doomsday grabbed his arms and flew into the air. Doomsday struggles to break free of his hold while ascending. Once Cell reached the atmosphere with all his might threw Doomsday into space. Doomsday struggles to float back to Earth. Cell: Welp, won't be seeing him anytime soon. The Winner is Cell! Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Dragon Ball vs DC Comics themed DBXs Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Fistfight Category:Slantheman